Legate Jigatahi's Legion
Legate Jigatahi's Legion is a detachment of frumentarii and legionaries from Caesar's Legion in Idaho led by Legate Jigatahi. With his legionaries, Jigatahi decided to bring the entire Northwest Commonwealth under his rule eventually, for Caesar. The Legion is currently focused on bringing the Owyhee Watershed Tribes under its rule, then the ruins of Boise. History Establishment When he was promoted to Legate in 2268, Legate Jigatahi was put in charge of a detachment of legionaries and Frumentarii in Flagstaff to secure the Northwest Commonwealth for Caesar in anticipation for an invasion of the NCR from the north. However, Caesar never gave the expedition much thought, putting his low-ranking or reject frumentarii into the expedition as well as only a paltry number of legionaries. Heading north immediately, Legate Jigatahi and his detachment forged north from Arizona, passing through tribal and 80s territory. It took them half a year and many casualties, but they reached the Northwest Commonwealth in late 2268, Idaho specifically. Upon the expedition's arrival, Legate Jigatahi set up a base camp at the Golden River campground. Hearing about a great city to the northwest and a den of snakes to the northeast, Legate Jigatahi decided to send his Frumentarii northwest to scout out the area. Orcus and Creed went north and discovered the city of Boise, shithole supreme. Jigatahi considered staying put and further scouting to the northeast but decided to act instead. Following the Frumentarii's return, Legate Jigatahi decided to secure his position in the Watershed first and send Frumentarii into Boise to infiltrate native factions. Creed and his Frumentarii infiltrated the Boise Boys while Orcus and his Frumentarii infiltrated the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. Thr infiltration proved to be a great success, with Creed even becoming the Boise Boy's leader after the death of the great Zack Chainsaws. Legate Jigatahi took full advantage of this and ordered Creed to start supplying the Legion with weapons and war on the mutants of Boise to make the going easier. Creed complied. For the next two years, the Legion began to make inroads into Boise, clashing with groups such as the Boise Raider Gangs and the Immortals. In the Owyhee Watershed, Legate Jigatahi himself defended the camp against the nomadic Cavalrymen and warred upon a few of the more hostile tribes but absorbed or destroyed none. In 2270, some unfortunate events occurred. On the eve of 2270, Frumentarii Creed was discovered by Dan "the Man" Akimbo. The Boise Boys slayed Creed and his agents, and their bodies were strung up outside the Ameri-Star Casino as a message to the Legion. After this humiliation, Legate Jigatahi decided to send a message to the people of Boise. The Legate led six contubernia into Boise proper and established a forward base at the abandoned settlement of Radio Town. The Legion's first action the Legate made in Boise was to attack the Brotherhood settlement of Westfield. This was only possible through information provided by Frumentarii Orcus, who had been gathering information of the Brotherhood of Steel's defenses for years. The Battle of Westfield was brief and bloody, with three Brotherhood knights and almost the entire town militia killed while the Legion sustained minimal casualties. Large amounts of loot was carried back to Radio Town, as well as slaves. Legate Jigatahi knew there would be a reprisal for this but he did not expect such a strong (or quick) response. Only a few days after Westfield, 1st Brigade of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel led by Star Paladin Buchanan attacked the Legion camp in Radio Town head on. This led to high casualties on both sides, but the Brotherhood emerged victorious, and Legate Jigatahi and his legionaries were forced to retreat back to their camp at the Golden Rivers campground. Tribal Conquests Defeated and haggard, Legate Jigatahi decided to first focus on conquering the Owyhee Watershed Tribes instead of taking Boise, building up his forces in the process through absorbing tribes. Also, that was the time that the Legion started using chainmail armor as well as sports apparel, inspired by the Brotherhood's power armor. This proved highly effective in later battles. The first tribe targeted by Jigatahi was the Jagged Owls, a larger, hunter-gathering tribe. The conquest of the Jagged Owls took two years (set back by attacks from the Brotherhood and Cavalrymen) but was successful in absorbing them. By 2272, the Brotherhood had stopped sending patrols to attack the Legion, confident they had faded into obscurity. After conquering the Jagged Owls, Legate Jigatahi, now with more troops and boosted confidence, decided to start weekly patrols in Legion "territory" to increase security. This horrendously backfired with the patrols leading to the Legion clashing with one of the largest (and most warlike) Owyhee Watershed Tribes, the Ivory Fangs. However, the soldiers of the Legion felt more confident now, sure that this time it would be easier. Unfortunately for them, it was not. The war with the Ivory Fangs lasted four years and cost the Legion dearly. However, in the end, Legate Jigatahi emerged victorious through force of arms and sheer determination, taking the Ivory Fangs' war chief as his personal concubine and driving the remnants of Ivory Fangs back into the Grave Marshes. Checking the Ivory Fangs as defeated, Legate Jigatahi sent a messenger south in 2276 informing Caesar of his conquest of two tribes and the current situation in Boise. Fending off more angry tribals for a few months, the messenger returned in 2277 with new men and information for Legate Jigatahi's Legion. There was a new legate at Caesar's side, Lanius, the Beast of the East. Also, they were told of the campaigns in the Mojave and Colorado, both going poorly. This worried the men, but Jigatahi reassured them everything would be fine and that Caesar's superior tactics would triumph. However, that was the year that Legate Jigatahi became notably more jaded in his task of conquering the Northwest Commonwealth. The legionaries noticed this change in attitude. Legate Jigatahi did lighten up when his first child Minerva was born. In 2278, the Legion moved to try to conquer their third tribe in the Owyhee Watershed. This went on with little effect for a little over a year, and no progress was made. It as was in 2280 that Legate Jigatahi's Legion discovered the Imperial Realm, a small state forged out of Legion deserters. The Realm had preemptively attacked Legion patrols disguised as Boise Boys trying to provoke a war and raided Legion caravans. Finally, to conclude this, the Realm marched almost its full strength out of the mountains to fight the Legion head on. Legate Jigatahi was at first caught off guard by the sudden attack but with the help of Frumentarii Orcus and a certain centurion, the Legate managed to deal the Realm a serious defeat at the Golden River campgrounds. This victory turned back the Realm and sent them running back into the mountains, not to return for a long time. After achieving victory over the Imperial Realm, Legate Jigatahi set out to conquer his third tribe, the Cunning Leaves. This conquest was more or less successful until the attack was interrupted by a large, savage raider. The battle was short and bloody but the raider managed to slip away, whooping into the night. Trying to send a message, Legate Jigatahi sent assassins to kill the raider in his den in Long's Hardware Store. That was no use, and none of the assassins returned. Legate Jigatahi, feeling a bit petty, decided to go and deal with the raider himself with a few of his best legionaries to back him up. The battle in the Long's Hardware Store was devastating, and the only one to return alive was the Legate himself, covered in blood and missing his signature thermic lance. Describing the battle to his men, Jigatahi was proclaimed Monster Slayer and a great celebration was held. After the celebration was over, Legate Jigatahi sent several messengers south to ask for reinforcements from the main Legion to prepare to take the city of Boise by force. For the next year, the Legion fought other Owyhee tribals, waiting for those much-needed reinforcements. They never came. Frustrated by the lack of a response, Legate Jigatahi continued his work nonetheless, conquering the Cunning Leaves tribe in late 2281. When that was finished and his forces were consolidated, the Legate, Orcus, and the centurions made the decision to move back into Boise for a second try at conquering it. Return to Boise Taking a whole centuria with him, Legate Jigatahi entered Boise from the south in late 2281, away from Brotherhood and Boise Boy territory. Establishing a forward base at a parking garage, Legate Jigahati first set his sights on the Immortals, the group of ghouls who had been such a nuisance the last time he was in Boise. However, this campaign soon attracted the attention of the Brotherhood, and Legion positions began getting assailed by Brotherhood patrols. The campaign to wipe out the Immortals took two years, longer than Jigatahi expected. However, in 2283, Legate Jigatahi finally marched victorious into the Boise Army Base over the corpses of numerous ghouls. From there, the Army Base became Legate Jigatahi's Legion's foothold in Boise. This led to in raised hostilities with the Brotherhood and the possibility of an all-out war loomed close. The fight with the mutant raider in 2281 had made Legate Jigatahi think a lot, and he wanted to find out exactly what this thing was. When Legion scouts sighted similar creatures raiding tribal villages in 2284, Legate Jigatahi decided to investigate himself. Many of the centurions questioned his reasoning but did not voice any firm objections. Leaving Orcus in control of the Legion, Jigatahi set off into the wilderness. Orcus' years in control were tenuous ones, as the Legion's offensive into Boise heightened tensions with all the factions in Boise, the Brotherhood of Steel especially. Also, the centurions disliked Orcus for his command style and apparent lack of charisma, and some even plotted a coup in 2285. However, Orcus proved himself to be a more than capable battle commander, if not a good leader. After all, it was he that commanded the Legion's greatest victory over the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel in 2285 at the Battle of Three Pines. This great battlefield victory silenced dissenters for the next year or so. The war with Lola's Guns began at this time, with the mercenaries not wanting their source of slaves being usurped by the Legion. Legate Jigatahi returned in 2286 with a tribal woman in tow named Hippo. Jigatahi claimed that his woman was one the fabled "Bloodborne" like the one he had defeated years earlier. From her, Jigatahi planned to breed a warrior of a caliber unseen in the entire Legion. This made some of the legionaries a bit repulsed or shocked, but none openly opposed Jigatahi on this, as he was beloved by his men and would have needed to do much more to lose their support. In 2287, Legate Jigatahi's Legion stands in a prodigious position both inside and outside Boise. Legate Jigatahi tries to produce his ultimate warrior while preparing for all out war with the rest of Boise. Contact has not been reestablished with the rest of the Legion, but that does not overly concern any of the legionaries. They hope Caesar will know of their contribution in time. Equipment Legate Jigatahi's Legion's armor is a mix of the Legion's standard sport's gear and unique chain mail forged at the Golden River campgrounds. This serves them well in battle and has become a staple of their's of late. The expedition's weapons are about the same as the rest of the Legion, a large mix of melee weapons such as machetes and spears with a few ranged weapons such as rifles and crossbows. Medical equipment in Legate Jigatahi's Legion is mostly the same as the rest of Caesar's Legion, consisting of healing powder and herbs. However, the Frumentarii have over the years scavenged a small stash of stimpaks, ready to use at a moment's notice for the more important members of the Legion. Culture Legate Jigatahi's Legion is much like the rest of the Legion, albeit with a rather frontier atmosphere. The subjects under the Legate's rule are forced to adopt Latin as a second language and participate in a randomized draft. Also, any form of tribute demanded by any legionary of decanus or higher has to be obeyed without question by any subject. The legionaries themselves have a mutual feeling of comradery and believe in their cause. Legate Jigatahi is beloved by his men for his great deeds. Caesar is worshiped as the Son of Mars by the legionaries but the worship of other gods is tolerated in the civilian population. Celebrations of holidays are also tolerated and sometimes, the legionaries even join in, although this is frowned upon by the Legate. Chems and possession of firearms are illegal for the civilian population and that is strictly enforced. Chems are illegal for the legionaries as well. Notable Individuals Legate Jigatahi The leader of the Legion in Boise, Legate Jigatahi is a determined individual who believes in Caesar and his cause but has become jaded in recent years because of the difficulty of the campaign. Promoted to rank of Legate through part luck, part skill, Jigatahi was disappointed to be dispatched so far away from the active front with the NCR but makes the best of a bad situation. Frumentarii Orcus Frumentarii Orcus just kind of wandered into Caesar's camp in the Legion's early days and was forcibly drafted as a legionary. Although he had been only a drifter before (presumably), Orcus proved to be an invaluable soldier and scout to the Legion. After helping sabotage and gas an entire U.S. Army Remnants bunker in New Mexico, Orcus was promoted to the rank of Frumentarii and became one of Caesar's most loyal operatives. However, it was only then that Orcus' more eccentric characteristics came to light. Orcus was a compulsive and obsessive collector of pre-War artifacts, even incorporating some artifacts into his Legion armor. This was seen as a detriment to many in the Legion, and his hoarding was punished on several occasions and his artifacts confiscated, with him only starting another collection later. This eventually led to him falling out of favor with Caesar and being assigned to the expedition to the Northwest Commonwealth. During the journey, the young Legate Jigatahi made Orcus his second in command, seeing that the Frumentarii was a skilled operative in spite of his hoarding and an honest man (at least to his superiors). Infiltrating the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, Orcus gave Legate Jigatahi all the information he needed to attack Westfield and even traded insults with the famed Star Paladin Buchanan in the following battle at Radio Town. When Westfield was retaken by the Brotherhood, Orcus left Boise and assisted the Legate in bringing the Owyhee Watershed Tribes to heel, the Jagged Owls in particular. After Legate Jigatahi conquered the Cunning Leaves tribe and defeated a monstrous raider in 2281, the Legate reentered Boise, with Orcus leading a scouting party into the city. The operation was a success, and it seemed like Jigatahi was poised to wage total war on the filth of Boise. However, in 2283, Legate Jigatahi decided to head into the Owyhee Mountains alone to search something mysterious. Leaving command of the Legion to Orcus as well as custody of his child Minerva, Jigatahi declared that he would return and forged into the mountains. In the next two years, Orcus proved himself to be an excellent commander, winning the decisive Battle of Three Pines against the 6th Brigade of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2285. However, Orcus proved to be a terrible overall leader, with his general lack of popularity and charisma causing growing numbers of legionaries to desert and even the centurions to consider a coup. Jigatahi's daughter Minerva grew to like Orcus in spite of the situation, regarding him more as less her eccentric uncle that taught her Latin. It was a relief to everyone when Legate Jigatahi arrived back in 2286, with the Bloodborne female in tow. Orcus did not care about Jigatahi's intentions for the female and was only relieved that the reigns of responsibility had finally been lifted off his shoulders. Nowadays, Orcus mostly commands his Frumentarii and scouts from behind (for fear of being recognized) and is regarded as Jigatahi's most experienced lieutenant. However, many in the Legion still loathe Orcus as an odd little man past his prime, and this has caused at least two challenges to Orcus' position, both failures. For now, though, Orcus seems to remain carefree. Whether Orcus is willfully ignorant of his numerous enemies in the Legion or chooses to ignore them is unknown. Frumentarii Creed of Flagstaff Frumentarii Creed of Flagstaff started out as the young leader of a raider gang in Flagstaff before the arrival of Caesar's Legion. When Caesar did arrive in Flagstaff, Creed played his cards right and cooperated with Caesar to take the city through subterfuge using his legendary charisma. After Flagstaff was conquered, Creed was made one of Caesar's elite frumentarii. However, Creed later fell out of favor with Caesar (perhaps because he had outlived his usefulness) and was assigned to go with Legate Jigatahi to take the Northwest Commonwealth in 2268. Creed tried to make the best of a bad situation and befriend Jigatahi but was overlooked by the Legate in favor of Orcus. Creed accepted his subordinate position grudgingly. After the Legion's arrival in Boise, Jigatahi decided to send the two head Frumentarii into the city to infiltrate organizations in Boise. Creed was assigned to infiltrate the Boise Boys. Taking the name Creed Headlight, the frumentarii charmed his way into the gang and worked from there. Through his endless charisma and raider background, Creed not only successfully infiltrated the Boise Boys but also became their leader after the death of the great Zack Chainsaws. His subsequent two-year reign saw the Boise Boys suffer as their weapons caches were secretly plundered by Legion agents and their best warriors were sent on suicide runs or ambushed. All the while Creed publicly denied the Legion as a threat and instead wasted the group's forces on trying to wipe out the Boise Mutant Horde and the super mutants of both Khrud'z Killerz and Luther's Warhost. However, Creed's reign came to an end when he unsuccessfully tried to kill the indomitable Danny "the Man" Akimbo. Danny came back to the Ameri-Star Casino and claimed Creed was a Legion lap dog. Scared, Creed sent out his Frumentarii and loyalists to kill Danny, which set the undecided part of the gang against him. After a brief battle, Danny beheaded Creed and hung his headless body outside the Ameri-Star Casino as a warning to the Legion. Legate Jigatahi was angry at the loss of his valuable Frumentarii but did not want to wage a full-scale war aginst the Boise Boys, leaving Creed's death unavenged. Centurion Brutus Aquila Centurion Brutus Aquila (his title being Brutus of Denver) is a high ranking member and keeper of the mongrels in Legate Jigatahi's Legion. Because of his ability to fight enemies head on with more dogs than men, Brutus was put in the ranks of Jigatahi's Legion in order to provide an advantage to the battles in the region of Boise. His dogs have proven useful but more of distractions against enemies that have more armor (suchas the Brotherhood of Steel). Brutus has shown to tip the scales in battles with his abilities and very resourceful to the Legion. Frumentarii Vespasian A young frumentarii originally from the Owyhee Watershed, Vespasian was taken at a young age and molded by Orcus to become a tool of the Legion. Orcus sees Vespasian as a sort of "son I never had" but shies away from favoritism. He shares Orcus' love of hoarding. Currently, Vespasian is on a scouting mission in the east of Idaho, specifically Yellowstone, observing the various going-ons there. Decanus Marus Junius Born a Colorado Tribal, Marus' tribe was conquered, and he was trained for the legion. Renamed and taught to fight, he would see several skirmishes with the NCR and would become a leader of his own Decanum. They would later be selected to reinforce the secondary campaign in Boise, a task he has taken to with gusto. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Idaho